


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Hina Confronts Byakuya?!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [84]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Asagami, DR Gaiden, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: After Junko's Secret Sharing Exercise, Byakuya heads to his room, only to be confronted by Hina. Will she have something to say to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Hina Confronts Byakuya?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiloru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/gifts).



> Alright, this Gaidenverse fic is the result of an ask sent by Moiloru, taking place right after Despair Arc Chapter Seven of HIMYM. Please read and review, and enjoy!

“Hey! Byakuya!”

 _Oh joy…_ Byakuya groaned internally as his hand hovered over his doorknob. Sighing, he turned to see Hina jogging over to him, sliding to a stop in front of him before he scolded “Don’t address me so familiarly, you plebian.”

Hina pouted, retorting “Oh, well soooorrrryyyyy, Togami-kun! Or would you prefer I call you **Master** like Toko?”

Togami shivered inside, hiding his disgust behind a scowl as he relented “…I suppose -kun will suffice as an appropriate honorific…anything to avoid associating yourself with that stalker Fukawa.” Sighing, Byakuya continued “Anyway, enough small talk. You obviously had something to say to me, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation. So…stop wasting my time and spit it out.”

Hina groaned and nearly whined “Geez, can you at least **try** to be nice once in a while?!” Seeing Byakuya continue to glare at her, Hina sighed and admitted “I just…I wanted to thank you, for…for telling me not to worry about my weight…backhanded as it was. It was…really encouraging…”

Byakuya sighed, remarking “As I’ve said, obesity is a common insecurity among the 99 percent. Don’t misunderstand, you and I are nowhere near the same playing field, and never will be. But…for your success in beating back that particular problem…you should…count yourself among the elites of the 99 percent.”

“Byakuya…” Hina blushed, unused to straightforwardness from Byakuya Togami that wasn’t also riddled with insults. _I guess this is as much of a straightforward compliment as I’ll get…_

“Now then, if you’re quite finished, I’d like to retire for the evening. Good night, Asahina.”

Byakuya’s hand had just gripped the door and was about to turn it when he heard her voice ring out.

“I couldn’t even imagine it. Growing up without a Mom…I could never imagine it. Nobody should have to grow up without a Mother’s love, you know.”

Byakuya paused, frozen in thought for a split second, then chuckled in amusement “Are you…actually trying to comfort me?”

“Well…yeah…I guess I am. And you don’t have to sound so smug about it! Kami, this is exactly why I don’t like you! You’re so smug about everything and you never show anyone your vulnerable side! If you just acted a little nicer, you might actually find some friends other than Makoto! It can’t be easy being you all the time, and there are people you can come to if you need support…me included…”

A brief silence passed, Hina hoping that she was getting through to him, only to become discouraged as she heard Byakuya scoff.

“You…support me? Don’t make me laugh, Asahina. You’re right about one thing; you can’t imagine the struggles I’ve endured to become head of the Togami Corporation. Make no mistake, I don’t look down on you all because of my wealth. I look down on you all because I earned the right to. The idea, that a commoner like you, with no perspective on the struggles required to become part of the one percent, could comfort me…now THAT’s a laugh, Asahina. That’s all I’ll say on the subject. Don’t ever try and approach me about this ever again. Good night, Asahina.”

Hina stood there, struck speechless as Byakuya finally opened his door and went inside, closing it behind him.

Hina pouted and groaned “Mattaku! Couldn’t he at least PRETEND to be nice?! I was making some serious gold medal effort here! At least Celeste pretends to be polite.”

“Lousy, stuck-up, self-centered jerk…” Hina grumbled as she stormed off to her room, earthquakes ringing throughout the dorms as she stomped away from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s quarters. 

She took a deep breath, calming down enough to think rationally.

“Perhaps a late-night swim will help me to cool off…” she decided as she opened the door to grab her swimsuit.


End file.
